l i g h t s
by SunshineGirl09
Summary: Akane had never liked boys ... she hated them. Can one stubborn, egotistic, and insensitive guy manage, without knowing it, change her mind about them?
1. The Deal

_. l i g h t s ._

_SunshineGirl09_

_Characters do not belong to me._

Chapter 1: The Deal

I wasn't always known for the _best _of things. In fact, I was mostly known for my constant anger. People considered me to be violent. They were actually often afraid of me. My martial arts skills were pretty high, causing them the fear, but I only beat up boys. They deserved it though, constantly asking me out. Seriously.

Inside of my heart, I knew it wasn't girly to hurt guys. Actually, I was certain that it was tomboyish. Still, that's just how I was. Even though I really _do _care about my appearance and I'm afraid of spiders, everyone expects me to be tough so I can't show weakness.

Besides ... I hated boys.

It was about noon, a couple weeks into September, when I heard first found out about the deal. I was cheerfully having a snack which included rice and slices of watermelon when I heard my father, Tendo Soun, bound about the kitchen, speaking to my older sister Kasumi in a rushed tone.

Curious, I set down the bowl of rice and padded to the corner by the kitchen, peeking my head around.

"Kasumi!" Soun cried. "They'll be arriving soon! What should we make for them to eat?"

He was frantically pacing while my sister just smiled sweetly.

"Odo-san," She addressed him. "Don't worry. I'll have something prepared."

Soun laid on his knees, crying tears of joy. I rolled my eyes watching his performance.

"Arigato, Kasumi!" Soun thanked, nodding up and down, tugging at the hem of her skirt.

I sighed at my ridiculous father as I rounded the corner and returned to my meal. For a moment, I didn't feel very hungry, suddenly remembering that we were having guests and a meal would be made pretty soon, so I considered bringing the food up to my other older sister Nabiki, who was probably scheming something in her room. Shaking my head, I sat in my seat, deciding to eat anyways.

Just as I picked up my chopsticks and raised the rice to my lips, someone ran straight past me. I saw a flash of red before I was flat on my face.

I shook my head, snapping out of the daze I was in and sat up stiffly, looking around to see who had knocked me over.

There was a sound of something skidding to a stop around the corner. Then I stood up, peering over to the right as I heard quick footsteps retreating back towards me.

A boy with a red shirt and small black ponytail panted for breath.

"G-Gomen!" he huffed a few more times. Then he turned back around screaming, "Oi! Pops!"

After that he disappeared again.

I blinked, placing my hands on my hips. What a troublesome boy. I'd hate to have to deal with him. Was he supposed to be the "guest" that my father was talking about? I wasn't so sure that I liked him. Even though he apologized, it wasn't very polite! Especially since he didn't even help me up ... further explaining my reasoning to hate boys.

Well. There was one boy that I _did_ like. To tell you the truth, he wasn't really a boy, yet not quite a man. His name was Tofu-sensei, otherwise known as Dr. Tofu. Tofu was one of the only guys who was really nice to me and paid attention to my problems. He was polite, kind and sensitive. There was one issue though. He was completely in love with Kasumi ... my older sister.

I love Kasumi to death but I can't help but be envious. She has long beautiful hair, an amazing smile and a to-die-for body. But she'd totally oblivious to Tofu's obsession with her. I just don't understand. Tofu can hardly _speak _around her! She just smiles and replies, "Tofu-sensei, you're so silly!"

That's why I always stand there, my mouth dropped probably a little to dramatically when I'm watching them.

Honestly, I grew my hair out for Tofu, thinking that he only liked girls with long hair because of my sister, but still he doesn't notice me anymore. Of course, he always pays attention to me but he doesn't act around me like he does around Kasumi ... that's how I know he doesn't like me in _that _way.

Then again, how could he like the tomboy girl who's the pride of her father's doujo? It was true. I was the only child who continued to learn at the Tendo doujo simply because I have no brothers and Kasumi and Nabiki didn't take martial arts from my dad. Kasumi was cute, cuddly and _not _a tomboy.

It seemed like there was no one out there who _really _understood me. No one could relate in martial arts ... or thoughts. I was just a lonely tomboy. Still, I had many friends at school. They all looked up to me and there were lots of guys who wanted to ask me out, challenging me in order to win my heart. But that wasn't understanding me.

Something suddenly interrupted my thoughts. Screaming.

"POP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" It was a females voice strangely. I didn't even recognize it or see a women walk in the door.

Just then, a busty girl scrambled out from the bathroom, exhaling deeply. It was strange. She was wearing the same shirt as the boy who had run me over minutes ago.

I quirked an eyebrow suspiciously.

That wasn't weird at _all_.

"A-Ano ... hi?" The strange girl chuckled nervously. "I ... uh ... better ... POPS!"

She pointed straight behind me and darted past my still body. I turned to see her leap at a ...shit was that a panda?

My eyes widened.

"What the hell is that doing in here?" I demanded, placing my feet into a wide, defensive stance.

I didn't need to though. The girl was all over the black and white panda, who was constantly holding up signs that read _Help me!_ I stood upright, crossing my arms and distributing most of my weight into my left hip as I stared at them.

Something was seriously messed up here.

"Why'd you hafta splash water on me, huh?" The girl shrieked, yanking on the panda's left ear.

She pulled so hard I almost winced but then I remembered that the panda wasn't a human, though it constantly reminded me of one with the chibi faces it was casting towards me.

Finally, I was sick and tired of their quarrel and I decided to do something about it. Stalking over to wear my rice and watermelon slice were once places, I grabbed one of the legs of the table. Then with one yank, I thrust the entire piece of furniture upward and launched it at the two duelers.

"What the hell?" The redhead girl cried, dodging the table, nearly getting her head chopped off in the process.

"Stop fighting." I grumbled, walking over to them, detaching her hands that were around the panda's neck from it's fur.

"Hn." She stared away from me. "He pisses me off."

I squinted at her with one eye.

"_He_?" I questioned.

"Yes _he_!" She growled as if it was so obvious. "My goddamn da-"

The panda quickly whacked her on the head.

It was clearly odd. The pair seemed to be hiding something. They knew something that I didn't and it pissed me off but I kept my mouth shut, considering they were "guests".

"Strange." Soun's voice came from behind me. "I saw Genma a minute ago. Where did he disappear to?" My father turned to the hall and called out "Genma!" really loudly.

In front of me, the panda and girl squirmed uncomfortably.

I sighed.

"Is there anything you need?"

"A bath!" The girl exclaimed immediately. She covered her mouth quickly, a giggle escaping. "I mean, a bath would be nice."

I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I spun on my heel, motioning for her to follow. When she came along, I noticed extra footsteps and turned.

To my irritation, the panda also accompanied us.

"The panda's coming to?" I inquired, bothered.

The redhead smirked deviously.

"Nope!" She agreed, shoving the large panda aside.

I got a glimpse of the panda's sign.

_Traitor_.

And I swear I heard the girl tell him, "Sucks for you," as she pushed him away.

"Whatever." I mumbled at the weird scene.

Normally, I wasn't bothered by girls, but this female represented a boy so much it was hard to comprehend. I mean, I was a tomboy, but I was still sensitive like most girls. This redhead seemed to have the heart of a guy, shoving the poor panda. I mean, I didn't hate pandas it was just odd to have one in my house. I didn't see it necessary to be so mean to it. That girl seriously acted like a guy ... the worst kind too, with an ego the size of Japan and everything to back it up.

"Here's your bath," I informed her, sliding open the door to the room upstairs.

"Ah, thank you." She smiled genuinely, which almost made me have a change of heart.

I nodded, turning to leave.

"I'll be back later with towels."

"Oh you won't need -!" She stopped abruptly. "Uh ... okay?"

I raised an eyebrow but left her there by the tub when I closed the door.

She certainly was weird but not hopeless. Good at heart right? I wondered why she was here anyways. The same went for the panda. I mean what the _hell _was a panda doing in our house? I mean honestly how the heck did it even get here? Obviously the redhead must've brought him because she was so familiar with it.

By the staircase was a cupboard, which I opened and reached in until my fingers brushed against something soft. The towel.

I cradled it in my arms as I walked back to the bathroom with the girl in it. When I arrived to the door, I balanced the big towel in my other arm as I turned the door handle.

"Here's your- WHAT THE HELL?"

In front of me, soaking in the tub, was _definitely _not a girl. It was the same boy who had knocked me over, _naked _in the water.

I dropped the towel and screamed, darting out the door, not even looking back.

"YOU CAN AT LEAST CLOSE THE DOOR!" He cried after me, angrily.

I had my back up against the door of my room, panting, heart beating fast.

_I definitely don't want to do **that **again!_

"I see you've met Ranma." Standing over me was a large, masculine man wearing a light blue durag, dripping wet with hot water.

That was the first time I had heard _his _name.

* * *

"Where the hell is the panda anyways?" I grumbled, sitting at the table.

Across from me was the boy Ranma, both of us shooting evil glares at each other every moment our eyes met.

"Perhaps we should explain," The man with the durag suggested.

Around the table sat my sisters, my father, Ranma, his father, and me.

"My name's Saotome Genma-"

"I know that! Saotome-kun!" Soun slapped him playfully on the back and Genma returned the grin.

Before they could start a conversation on "old times" Nabiki broke in.

"So what were you saying?" She asked boredly, obviously knowing it probably didn't involve a profit, let alone money.

Genma cleared his throat.

"Ahem. I'm Ranma's father-"

"I know tha-" Genma cut Soun off.

"Wait Tendo-kun." He said.

My father nodded and Nabiki and I rolled our eyes, while glancing at each other mutually.

"I'm Ranma's father and the reason that we change ... uh form-" Genma paused, looking at Ranma who stuck his tongue out. "-Is because while training in China we fell into the cursed springs."

Soun squinted, looking closer at his old pal before bursting out laughing.

"Haha! You actually did?" he guffawed, rolling around.

I didn't know what the "cursed springs" was but it sounded really weird. Did he mean springs as in hot springs? Like a pool of water? It was in China too. I had never been to China so I wouldn't know. There was one more thing that caught my attention the most. Training? Was Ranma a martial artist also?

Genma coughed.

"Yes. So basically-"

"When doused with cold water you turn into a panda or a girl." Nabiki concluded. "And when hot water is poured on you it turns you back." She was devious but Nabiki was clever.

Ranma grunted, confirming.

"Yeah. If pops over there hadn't gotten me wet in the bathroom _we_-" He looked at me. "Wouldn't have had a misunderstanding!"

I huffed, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Don't blame him." I retorted. "If you would've _told _me, I never would've come back with the towel!"

Ranma stood up before he retaliated and I followed, getting to my feet.

"You'd think that I was _crazy_!" He cried. "That'd be suicide!"

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, anger flowing through my veins. "Well now I'm scarred for life!"

"Psh." Ranma waved his hand dismissively. "You didn't even see anything!"

I gripped the table, preparing to throw it at him, but Kasumi, sitting to my right, tugged at my sleeve.

"Don't throw the table, Akane." She cheerfully said, pulling me back down.

I breathed, fire most likely excavating from my nostrils.

"Tch." Ranma took a seat. "Anger issues."

Genma cleared his throat once more.

"Tendo-kun and I had a deal-"

"Before you were born." Soun added, nodding.

"That my son ..."

"And one of my daughters would marry." Soun smiled encouragingly. "Isn't that great?"

My jaw dropped and Nabiki blinked. Kasumi, as oblivious as ever, just smiled and nodded.

"Who's closest to Ranma-kun's age?" She asked Soun.

I was actually curious about that but didn't speak up. There was no way that _I _was marrying _him_.

"How old is Ranma?" My father asked, Genma, not knowing himself.

"16!" Genma smiled confidently, giving a thumbs up.

Shit that means-

"Akane!" Nabiki hugged me tightly, though I felt her cheering was more sarcastic and mocking than happy. "Congratulations!"

My eyebrow twitched. This was the exact predicament that I expected myself to be in today.

Ranma jumped up.

"I'm not marrying her!"

"Well I'm not marrying _you_! I sprang to my feet, pointing at him accusingly.

"Aw!" My father and Genma chimed. "They're having their first love quarrel!"

"Wouldn't be the first," Nabiki muttered, amused, under her breath.

"We are not!" Ranma and I cried in sync, then stared at each other passively.

There was no way that I could marry a male and female! Gross! Besides he was such a jerk.

I couldn't possibly accept him as my fiance _ever_.

**A/N: Hey guys! I suppose I'll lose all my reviewers switching animes lolz. I need to do something new. Don't get mad guys! If you haven't read or seen Ranma 1/2 I highly recommend it! It's a really great anime/manga! If you liked Naruto you would like it. I love Ranma and Akane. They're probably one of my favorite anime couples because no matter what, you always end up cheering for them! XD So yes. Here's a new story told differently. New situations, new interpretations, and romance ^_^ It's so Ranma~! I hope you like the beginning so far! Please review!**


	2. Meet the Pursuers

**A/N: I haven't taken much martial arts, so bare with me here. However, I _love _fights!**

_. l i g h t s ._

_SunshineGirl09_

_Characters do not belong to me._

Chapter 2: Meet the Pursuers

The morning light shone through my room as I slowly glanced over at my clock. 7:00 AM. Perfect. I had time to get up, eat, dress myself, and probably ten minutes of leisure time that would most likely include stretching out my muscles.

Sighing, I flipped off the covers and touched the cold floor with my bare feet.

_Cold._

Shivering, I pulled them back up to my chest, sitting upright on my bed, finally recalling the "events" of the previous day. Great.

I groaned in protest thinking about my current predicament. An arranged marriage. Nothing could _possibly _be worse. I'd never thought that my father would do such a thing. Really I didn't think he would choose _me _either ... of _all _people it was me. The only girl in Japan who _hated _boys. And I didn't just "hate" them. I hated them with an UNDYING and BURNING passion that words really could not describe. If you're wondering why the boys at my school were a spectacular example. Nothing outlined my hatred more than an arranged marriage set up by my father to a guy that isn't humane.

Finally deciding that sulking in my room would result in nothing positive, I started using my brain and shoved my feet into yellow fuzzy slippers that were by my nightstand. They matched my yellow pajamas perfectly, making me feel like a kid again ... almost. I was sixteen and had to get some priorities straight. Starting with _Ranma_.

Grasping the door handle, I prepared myself mentally for a rough day that was supposed to be close ahead. It was like I could see the sign in my head that read _Road Block! Take Detour ... PS It might be a long detour with bumps in the road that might inexplicably cause you to fall over. _The PS was in fine, fine print.

This would be ... interesting.

I walked down the hallway, my hand trailing the railing. It was really just me being lazy. I had faint memories of my mom telling me to sit up with good posture.

_"Akane," She would coo. "Sit up straight, honey."_

The memories were so distant and-

"Ow!" A heavy weight crashed into me. I was shoved into the railing before retaliating.

Spinning around, I noticed it was Ranma and raised my fist.

"Watch where you're going!" I scolded angrily.

He scoffed, crossing his arms stubbornly ... which bothered me a lot.

"It's not my fault." he grumbled, averting his eyes from mine. "You're so big you're hard to miss!"

"What was that?" I demanded, attempting to kick him in the shin, my foot barely missing.

I'd never been so pissed because of a boy before. Just looking at Ranma made my blood boil with annoyance. He just pissed me off, plain and simple.

"Oi watch it!" Ranma called, snatching his leg away in the nick of time. "Macho chick!"

Before I could pummel him into the core of the earth a yawn escaped from behind me.

"I see you two are already getting along nicely." Nabiki rubbed her eyes then stretched. "You know it's seven in the morning right?"

"Yes." I replied tonelessly, still glaring at my "fiance" with darting eyes.

Ranma just stuck out his tongue, retorting, "No way I'm marrying a tomboy like you!"

I snapped my head around, turning sharply on my feet, pretending it didn't hurt as much as it did. Though I hated boys, I couldn't help but take their stupid, selfish opinions into consideration. Ranma was right. I had large hips and not a very big chest to proportion it out. My thighs would **_look _**better if they matched the rest of my body. Small waist, medium sized boobs, large hips and normal thighs. The combo didn't example complement each other nicely.

"Just shut up." I muttered, steaming.

"Get all mad about it," Ranma mumbled, following me down the steps.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Nabiki blink a few times then shrug. Of course she wasn't interested in my sticky situation ... it didn't involve money whatsoever. There was something that you should know about her ... she was a schemer. And most times she'll pretend to take notice to your feelings, helping you out, but there's always a price and she'll always be ztrying to earn a profit. We love each other but sometimes I just want to strangle her.

Kasumi had already prepared to bowls of rice for Ranma and I. They were steaming on the table, right next to each other. I was a bit mad that they were and was reluctant to sit down next to him but slowly got over while I ate, realizing how hungry I was.

"So why are you up anyways?" I asked him, not making eye contact.

"I'm going to ... oi Pops where am I going?" Ranma called to his father who was somewhere in the kitchen with Kasumi.

"School!" Genma shouted.

Ranma nodded then suddenly stopped.

"Whoa wait _what_?" He cried.

"Slow," I muttered but then realization dawned on me. "NO!"

"Tch." Ranma commented. "Slow." He repeated.

I gave him a death glare but ignored his annoying remark. I was just focused on how troublesome this would be. _Ranma _going to _my _school. Or at least I assumed he was going to attend Furinkan unless he was going to St. Bacchus, the all girls school.

_Psh. I wish._

I was so engulfed in eating, I hadn't even realized Ranma tackling his dad, telling him he didn't "need to go to school" he needed to "train". Chuckling to myself, I scoffed. He was talking. That boy needed an _education_. I hadn't even seen him in martial arts anyways. He probably wasn't even that good.

There was a sudden splash that made me drop my chopsticks on my plate.

"OI! POPS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" A familiar female voice entered my ears and they perked.

I peeked outside and found the redhead girl standing by the pond, drenched and totally giving Genma the evil eye. Then without further notice, she took the man by the arm and launched him into the pool of water with great strength.

He crashed, submerging in the water and surfacing black and white. The panda.

Genma held up a sign.

_That wasn't nice_.

Ranma didn't respond, spitting out extra water from his mouth. He walked to the table and took the seat next to me, continuing to eat as he dripped into his rice. I wanted to feel bad for him but was still pissed about earlier so my heart hadn't really found any room for pity, especially since he was eating sloppily, spilling rice all over the table.

Kasumi then entered the room with a steaming pot of boiling water.

"Ranma-kun?" She suggested.

It sounded weird, her calling a "girl" with the honorific "kun".

Ranma took the pot and cleared his throat.

"Man this ain't cool." He muttered, dumping the water on his head, nearly squealing at the hot liquid.

But when the steam cleared he was a boy again nonetheless, which left me in a bit of disappointment, knowing I didn't hate him as much in his girl form. Maybe it was just because looking at guys pissed me off. They seem nice at first but trust me. They're all animals on the inside. They suck.

"Shouldn't you get going?" Kasumi asked me, glancing at the clock, wearing her same smile.

I blinked then looked at the time, seeing it was almost eight.

"Gak!" I cried, springing upward.

Ranma looked at me with a funny expression that I successfully ignored and dashed to the kitchen.

I placed the bowl by the sink, picking up my book bag that hung by the back door and jogged upstairs. It took me about a minute to put on my school uniform. I was in such a hurry that I actually forgot to brush my hair, which I regretted later. It was hard when it was so long. It'd be tangled by the end of the day ... annoyingly. I did it all for Tofu-sensei but I didn't think he noticed me anymore.

Nearly running into Ranma, I ran out the door, motioning him to follow.

"Well you don't wanna be late right?" I asked him.

"Oh right." He ran after me.

"Ittekimasu!" I called as I left the gate, Ranma following.

While we walked, it took me a moment to realized that he was walking along the top of the fence. It caught my attention slightly. I had done it before but half the time I lost my balance after a couple of minutes but he was doing it the whole way ... naturally too. It seemed no problem.

_I hate to admit it but that's a bit impressive ..._

"Don't fall," I warned, not even caring if he responded. Making conversation wasn't something I felt like doing. However, I didn't want him to think I was mute.

"Tch." Ranma only replied, walking farther. "So how far is it anyways?"

I sighed, looking off in the distance.

"You'll now when you see a stampede." I assured him, rolling out my shoulders and doing the stretches that never made their way into my morning routine.

Ranma sweat dropped A/N: Anime style

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, looking down at me.

"You'll figure it out!" I snapped. "God ..."

Ranma scowled, crossing his arms.

"So uncute."

The words hurt but I ignored them shrugging my shoulders. I couldn't let this jerk get to me ... I was a martial artist, strong and -

"Baka." I answered, loud enough for him to hear.

Well, ignoring him wouldn't really cut it. My anger normally took over and I was trying to control it but ...

"Weirdo!" Ranma shot back.

"Pig head!" I responded, sticking out my tongue for emphasis.

Before Ranma could reply to my immature remark, there were sounds of running and dust was being kicked up. In front of us was the Furinkan gate, with a hundred boys from various sports running straight at us at full speed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ranma cried.

I drew in a breath.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Ranma, perfectly fine with a girl dealing with the stampede, sat on the wall and observed.

Closing my eyes for an instant, I gathered my energy to the core of my body to focus. Opening them, I went for the tennis player who was going to strike the soonest. I drew my elbow back and dug it into his gut, knowing that there was a boy, number 27 to be exact, from the football team right behind him, so I brought my leg around, crashing my kneecap into his shoulder blade. As my foot followed through, I brought my book bag up, it rammed into a baseball player's chin, sending him flying back. With my bag soaring upwards and back from the blow, it hit someone else's shoulder from behind me, also knocking him back into another boy who also stumbled over.

This was so routine for me, that I hadn't even heard their "warrior battle cries".

Ahem:

"AKANE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"Shrivel up and DIE!" I clenched my hand into a fist, uppercutting a boy to God knows where.

Panting heavily, I watched the dust clear and no one remained.

Something was off.

"Strange," I stood straight. "Where's Kuno?" I murmured to myself.

Behind me I heard Ranma sigh.

"Not bad." he commented. "But it ain't that cute when a girl beats the shit outta guys."

I bit my lip, finally letting my anger get the better of me ... it did that sometimes and just got out.

Swinging my fist behind my hand and thrusting it forward, I aimed for Ranma's head, only finding him dodging it quick and swiftly ... skillfully. Another punch ... he moved. And another. I backed him up into a wall and this time instead of moving the the side, he ducked, allowing my fist to crash into the stone wall, sending a rippling crack through it.

"Ow!" I cried, grabbing my throbbing hand.

It felt like every bone I had inside of it just snapped.

Ranma shrugged.

"You brought it upon yourself." He informed me. "Macho ..."

"What was that?" I demanded, only to be interrupted by the bell.

"Oi what's that?" Ranma asked, indicating the bell.

I felt my face turn white.

"The ... bell ... dammit!" I cursed, grabbing his reluctant arm. "We have to hurry."

Ranma was making it no easier with his dragging feet. It made me more pissed because I was pretty sure he could run faster than that, considering his fast, reflexive dodging skills when it comes to avoiding my punches.

I had never been late to class and I didn't want it to start now.

"So who were those guys?" Ranma inquired, glancing around as we ran to class.

"The boys who like me." I remarked, regretting my words the moment I said them.

Ranma snorted. "Don't know why they like a violent girl like you."

Of course it was going to leave me an insult. I never should've said anything.

"It's funny that all your pursuers are _jocks_." Ranma added in thought.

I furrowed my eyebrow.

Ranma was getting more annoying by the second. I really didn't want him here, I never did. I didn't want him to be talking to me or making me late for class. He was doing nothing but causing me problems and there was no possible way a marriage would _ever _work out between us.

"Don't be such a goody-two-shoes." Ranma grumbled.

I was delighted at the fact that we wouldn't be late, realizing that our teacher hadn't arrived yet. However, I _wasn_'_t_ delighted by the fact that the moment I walked into the classroom, a kid demanded, "Who's that boy?"

Then it all unfolded.

"Akane ... with a _boy_?"

"Ne, Akane, who is it?"

"Tell us!"

"Yeah-"

I immediately released Ranma's arm to prevent anymore embarrassment but was proven wrong when Nabiki stopped by the door, behind Ranma and I. If she was visiting me it couldn't be good. She was probably bribing someone for money or-

"_Tendo Akane_!" A voice cried from behind me.

I cringed, knowing who it belonged to.

Kuno.

"Is it true?" he cried. "My sweet Akane?"

My face turned red from embarrassment, not responding. This was definitely not what I had wanted. I hadn't even calculated the risks before I went to school.

"Hey Akane," Ranma tapped my shoulder, forcing me to turn and face Kuno and him. "Who's that?"

Kuno's eyes widened in amazement, grabbing my arm and pulling me to his chest while he talked to Ranma.

"I am Tatewaki Kuno, age 17-"

"And ..." Ranma interrupted boredly, making me roll my eyes, getting ready for Kuno to burst out into speech.

"You cannot be her fiance ... are you?" Kuno asked loudly.

Ranma opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Nabiki, standing behind Kuno.

"Yep!" She answered.

I groaned, knowing this couldn't be good. It wouldn't be long before this spread around the entire school. My classmates were already starting to "Oo" and "Ah" which was bothering me immensely. I was only sixteen and so was Ranma. Being betrothed at this age was almost preposterous.

Feeling an uproar about to happen, I shoved my palm into Kuno's jaw, causing him to drop me.

I stepped back, standing by Ranma, dusting myself off.

"Violent much?" Ranma questioned.

I crushed his foot with mine, making him squeal and leap away.

"Definitely violent!" Ranma concluded. "Who would ever want an uncute girl like you as their wife?"

I just replied with my tongue and several sounds that included "Nnnn!"

Kuno pulled out his kantana from where only God knows he kept it under his robes and pointed it at Ranma's throat.

"When is this wedding?" Kuno was speaking directly to Nabiki.

My sister coughed a few times.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat. "Pay me first. Then you can get more information."

Kuno blinked and looked at me then at Ranma, obviously having a mental breakdown in his head picturing the two of us together.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled out 3,000 yen, plopping it into Nabiki's hand. She counted it fast as if she had practiced (which she probably had) and then nodded in confirmation.

"It's is not decided yet but-"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Someone cried.

Ranma sighed, turning around, my eyes also following.

A boy with short black hair had piped up, crossing his arms.

"Why should the new guy get Akane?" he demanded.

Ranma scoffed.

"Get?" He repeated. "You can have her."

"Oi!" I cried, pissed off. "Don't just give me away! I'm not for sale or anything!"

"You want to be with him?" Someone asked.

"I don't want to be with anybody!" I remarked, pouting and distributing my weight to one of my hips.

Before I could elaborate on what I meant there was a ringing sound that went off at the end of the hallway.

Ranma's ears perked and his eyes widened.

"A bicycl-" My fiance cut me off by shoving my shoulders into the ground, making me duck.

A bike flew straight over my head and skidded to the stop in the middle of the room.

"Didn't do it for you." Ranma mumbled, focusing on the new arrival, gulping.

I glanced upwards and saw a flash of purple ... no blue. Purple-blue long hair. It was a girl wearing oriental clothing who was sitting on the bike, ringing the bell an extra time for emphasis, her eyes blazing and a smirk on her face.

Raising one eyebrow, I elbowed Ranma.

"And _who _is she?" I asked him.

Ranma sighed.

"You don't want to know."

Everyone watched the girl as she greeted Ranma.

"Ni hao. Wo ai ni!"

**A/N: Ahh! Somewhat cliff hanger. Lolz sorry. So much going on in my life I didn't update very quickly. Anyways, because the story line is similar to the original series, I'm changing the reasons Ranma's fiances are after him and the reasons they're all holding grudges. I'll change the scenes too like this and MWAHAHA! Create my own fluff :) Like always XD So please guys, Read and Review !**

**P.S. Wo Ai Ni means I love you XD I take Chinese in school! Three years baby!  
**


	3. Wo Jiao Shampoo

**A/N: Note that all the reasons of Ranma's pursuers are different than the original series :)  
**

_. l i g h t s ._

_SunshineGirl09_

_Characters do not belong to me._

Chapter 3: Wo Jiao Shampoo!

I blinked a few times staring in envy at the beautiful Amazon girl in front of me. Her body was perfectly proportioned and her eyes sparkled with determination. Though her hair was as long as mine it looked _much _better. It was silky, a pretty shade of blue and had two flawless buns on either side of her head. The shiny oriental dress she was wearing didn't make me feel any better either. This girl was much prettier and more beautiful than I could've hoped to be.

"You!" She pointed directly at Ranma, leaning her bike weight to her right foot.

I raised an eyebrow. In Japan, we didn't really "address" people with the word "you".

"Why you run away?" She demanded, her Japanese broken.

I rolled my eyes. Well _that _explained it. She was, then again, Chinese so her Japanese wasn't too bad but still. It was considered rude to point at people, let alone loudly address them with "you". Even so, it was Ranma. Him being talked to rudely could only make me silently pat this girl on the back.

Ranma stepped back slightly and then he completely hid behind me.

"Oi?" I turned to him. "What's wrong with you?"

Ranma chuckled nervously.

"Well you're so macho I thought I could just-"

"Face your Chinese girlfriend yourSELF!" With that I grabbed his arm and threw him directly at Shampoo.

My face was red as I watched him crash into Shampoo. She stroked his face while he shivered, trying to free himself from her grasp, screaming while at it. Shampoo however, made no note to his cries of help and continued to hug him tightly in front of my class.

Ranma saw me look at him angrily.

He held up his hands in defense.

"It's not like I'm cheating on you or anything!" He cried. "We were never together and-"

"Do whatever you WANT!" I shouted, crossing my arms.

Ranma was such a little ... uh! He made me so mad sometimes my blood just boiled. Even though I didn't except him as my fiance he wasn't supposed to go around flirting with other girls and letting them hug him no matter what. I deserved to have a little respect!

I suddenly felt a warm pair of arms engulf my waist.

"What the hell ..." I muttered.

"My dear Tendo Aka-"

"I thought I got rid of you!" I screamed at Kuno, who was now rubbing my head.

_He's petting me like a dog!_

"I said to leave me alone!" I cried, shoving him off towards Nabiki, who moved to her left, allowing Kuno to run straight into a pillow, nearly knocking himself out.

"Tch. Serves him right ..." I sighed, looking over at Ranma, who had broken free of Shampoo's grip and was slowly backing up towards me.

Curiosity though, was eating away at my soul.

"Ne, who is she?" I questioned, tapping Ranma.

"I met her when I was traveling in China," He explained, looking at me, then at the Amazon. "I accidentally beat her in combat ... now she has to "marry" me."

The boy bit his lip, consciously making sure that the distance between him and Shampoo was becoming greater and not shorter.

"Why?" I inquired, trying to feel the pang of jealousy and slight Deja vu.

"Some Amazon law." Ranma replied. "It's stupid."

I just nodded in silence agreement.

"But look," he continued. "I can't beat a girl up, but you're a violent tomboy right? So you go get rid of her."

My eyes were on fire with fury as I raised my fist in anger. He was seriously pissing me off today. I wasn't even that "macho" either. I was a normal size! Besides he was telling _me _to get rid of Shampoo!

"Well that's _your _problem!" I informed him , irritated. "_You _get rid of her!"

"Why Ranma no want Shampoo?" Shampoo demanded, pouting.

Even as a girl I admit, it was pretty cute. Any guy would most likely fall for it ... then again they're all stupid enough which makes it much easier.

"Yes Ranma no want shampoo!" Ranma mocked her sticking his tongue out. "I hardly even _know _you! What makes you think I'm gonna marry _you_."

I felt a pang a familiar memories flashing through my brain. He and I were the seem as he and Shampoo. I didn't know him and I didn't want to marry him yet for some reason I get the feeling I wouldn't be able to stand it if he married her. There was something seemingly annoying about this girl.

"Shampoo is pretty." Shampoo looked over at me. "That girl not!"

I frowned, sweat dropping. Oh sure. Call _me _not pretty!

"I'm not gonna marry anyone!" Ranma exclaimed. "Imma martial artist! A-"

"What's going on?" The sensei, a brunette teacher in her twenties with glasses that made her eyes look big, walked into the room, pushing past Nabiki and stepping over Kuno's motionless body.

"You'd think she'd notice." I muttered, watching her pay no attention to the unconscious upperclassmen.

"Everyone take their seats!" She loudly announced, turning her attention to Shampoo who was leaning against her bike. "Who are you?" Sensei asked her.

Shampoo blinked and glanced at everyone around her. She then flipped her kickstand upwards and hopped onto her bike, ringing it a few times before she took off, launching all the way over our heads and calling out the Ranma.

"Zai Jian, Ranma-kun!"

Sensei sighed, pushing her glasses up to her nose.

"And who are you?" She addressed Ranma, who was taken by surprise.

"M-Me?" He pointed to himself, struggling for an excuse. "I'm uh Ranma."

"He's transferring to our class." I informed Sensei.

She let out another deep breath.

"Insane." The tired woman whispered before nodding. "Hai hai. Take your seats. Ranma you can take your seat behind Akane."

Everyone scrambled to their seats. I wasn't relieved for too long either, thinking that they had forgotten about the "marriage." Soon enough they were all whispering to each other in hushed tones, pointing at the two of us.

"This is your fault." I hissed at the boy sitting behind me.

Ranma just stuck out his tongue in protest.

"It's not like I wanted to _anyways_." Ranma muttered.

I took a glimpse of his face behind me and snickered. The poor teen was absolutely bored out of his mind, constantly tapping his pencil, not paying attention to the lesson. His eyes drooped, mouth in a straight line and his chin rested in one of his hands.

Before I could reply, I was interrupted by Sensei.

"Akane. Ranma. Is there something that is particularly funny?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I didn't even reply, walking to the front of the room, motioning towards Ranma. Sensei handed us each a bucket of water.

My fiance looked at me questioningly, as if he'd never gone to school in Japan before.

Sensei pointed to the hallway and slammed the door behind us when we arrived there, standing outside of the door sulking.

"How do you even survive this?" Ranma inquired, balancing his water on his head.

I sighed.

"Don't know. You're the one getting me in trouble." I answered.

Ranma shrugged.

"Dunno what your talkin' about." He remarked, obviously having full knowledge.

I rolled my eyes, still a bit angry, but also having the feeling of relief being out of the stuffy classroom.

"I'm going to miss the lesson." I admitted. "And I won't get the homework."

Ranma scoffed.

"Tch. Tomboy. _Such _a goody-two-shoes." He said.

I frowned, raising my fist and smacking him in the shoulder, really hard too. It wasn't that playful.

"Ow!" Ranma cried, stumbling to the side only a little, but enough to knock the bucket of water balancing on his head over and drench his clothes.

I covered my mouth.

"Oops..." I mumbled, staring at a busty redhead who spit water from "her" mouth as "she" stared at me menacingly.

"Akane ..." "She" muttered. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Ano ... gomen?" Oh God that came out like a question.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sorry about that ..."

"Tch. Macho ... tomboy ... uncute ... baka ..." Ranma rambled on as "she" walked away from me.

"Oi where are you going?" I called to "her", keeping my eyebrow raised.

"To find some friggin' hot water!" "she" shouted.

I sighed once more, scrambling after Ranma.

"And where are you going to find that?" I asked, catching up to "her".

Ranma shrugged just as he ran into someone who was like a wall.

"K-Kuno senpai?" I asked. Then my eyes narrowed. "I thought you were knocked out ..."

Before Kuno turned his attention to me, he helped Ranma up. He then suddenly looked down at Ranma, who was still in his girl form.

"A pigtailed goddess ..." He murmured. "I LOVE YOU PIGTAILED GIRL!"

Kuno wrapped his arms around "her" tightly.

Ranma's eyebrows were twitching until Kuno was gone through the ceiling, Ranma's foot risen up to "her" head, proving that "she: just kicked Kuno to the moon.

"Man that guy never goes down." "She" panted, over exaggerated.

I shrugged. I was used to it.

* * *

"Please Akane!" Ranma begged, holding "her" hands up.

"No." I said strictly.

"Please."

"No."

"Pleeeease!"

"...fine."

Ranma watched as I gave in, slowly tip toeing towards the kitchen. "She" had asked me if I could get "her" some boiling water from there while the cook wasn't looking.

I peeked over the counter, spotting the pot of boiling water that was bubbling on the stove. Carefully, I raised my hand, snaking my fingers around the handle and grasping it ... just as the cook walked through the kitchen doors.

"Akane?"

"C-Cook-san?" I cried.

Shit this was bad!

"Gomenesai!" I exclaimed, thrusting the pot behind me. "RANMA!"

Ranma took his/her cue and ran through the boiling water, screeching. The voice went from high and girly to low.

"For once good job." Ranma gave me the thumbs up but I whacked him. Thank God he was still behind the door and the cook didn't see him change.

I frowned.

"Gee thanks." I grumbled, grabbing his arm. "Let's just go."

* * *

By the time school let out I was literally exhausted. There was no definite reason to why I was so tired. Maybe it was because I hadn't eaten much in the morning or maybe it was because as punishment for stealing the boiling water I didn't get lunch. Whatever it was, my head hung and I sighed.

It bothered me that neither of my friends were at school to comfort me. Miyako and Sari (1) It was strange that they would both be gone today but then again, it made me feel better that they still didn't know Ranma was my soon to be husband ... WHICH I WAS STILL NOT GOING TO AGREE TO!

But man ... was I tired.

Ranma took his place, walking along the fence with his hands stuffed nonchalantly in his pockets.

"Do you go to school every day?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"But not on weekends."

Ranma groaned.

"Only weekends?" He complained. "But what about martial arts."

I laughed out loud.

"Well you need an education too, baka!" I giggled.

Ranma scoffed.

"Hmph. You're so uncute." He informed.

I only replied with my tongue.

So what if I was engaged to a boy I hated, who already had a Chinese fiance? I still refused to marry him but along the way ... pissing him off didn't seem like a bad idea.

**A/N: Gah! Short chapter! Sorry peeps/readers. My motha is gettin married tomorrow! Whoop whoop! *Wedding bells in background* I get to wear a cool dress and everything. But yesh. So Shampoo has arrived. I slowly add in Ranma Akane moments and they'll get greater along the way but I hate stories that make the characters fall in love right away! IT PISSES ME OFF! But anyways ... thanks for reading and please review :)**


	4. Ranma & Akane's Hair

**A/N: Late update XD Whoopsie  
**

_. l i g h t s ._

_SunshineGirl09_

_Characters do not belong to me._

Chapter 4: Ranma & Akane's Hair

It was painful enough having my new fiance Saotome Ranma around the house but having him at school was really a pain, especially with my best friends questioning our marriage every time they look at his face. I was getting more and more pissed as the week passed. Saturday, the current date, had taken way too long to come. Sitting at the table with a nice view of our outside pond, I thought I would be able to relax that morning. However, crashing and banging studded my thoughts, shooting doubt into them. Ranma.

"POPS YOU GOT NOTHING!" Ranma screamed, flailing his arms in the air and sticking out his tongue.

Genma cracked his knuckles.

I jogged through the open doors of our house, sighing, about to tap Ranma on the shoulder and tell him to be quiet.

"RANMA! MY SON! I'M SORRY IT HAS TO TURN OUT LIKE THIS!"

Just as Ranma turned around he was kicked in the jaw, a blow that sent him right into the pond, successfully splashing water over my outfit.

It sucked.

My face reddened as I saw Ranma resurface, spurting water from "her" mouth. I clenched my fist, filled with anger while "she" crawled out of the water, scrunching the water out of "her" shirt.

"Ranma." I growled, raising my fingers that were curled together.

"Oi! Akane!" Ranma cried, holding up his hands. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to get ya wet! It was pops!"

My fist flew over "her" head ... he ducked. The next few punches he swiftly dodged, not a scratch landing on his body. I threw my foot up, turning with my hips for momentum. My leg didn't connect with "her" face though. "She" just moved to the left and continued on stepping backwards until we reached the stone wall that separated my house from the street.

"Ranma you jerk!" I cried, flinging my fist towards "her".

I realized it was a bad idea after "she" ducked, leaving the only space for my hand to run into the wall.

"OW!" I whined, taking my throbbing red hand out of the crack it had just made. "Ow ow ow!"

Ranma sighed.

"Gimme your hand." "She" grabbed it too roughly but examined it, lifting it up and down.

"That hurts!" I complained, probably blushing because of our close proximity.

Feeling a bit embarrassed even though Ranma was in girl form, I pulled my hand back.

"Not like I care." Ranma crossed "her" arms. "It's your fault for runnin' into a wall. What do ya wanna do? Break your hand?" "she" demanded.

I sighed, rubbing my hand.

"No."

Ranma scoffed.

"You're such a klutz." "She" answered.

"What?" I demanded, reddening again.

Ranma stuck out "her" tongue.

"You heard!" "she" remarked, smirking and making googly eyes.

"Ranma ..." My tone was threatening but it didn't scare Ranma.

"Come and eat!" Nabiki called, interrupting our little fuss, not allowing me to get another shot at pulverizing Ranma.

Genma was gone in a flash but Ranma and I walked calmly as if nothing happened back to the table.

Glancing at "her" I finally realized how could he/she was. Ranma was probably a martial arts prodigy. He/She was much better than I was. I definitely noticed this a minute ago. I hated to admit it but Ranma was just better than me. That's just the way it was.

Kasumi held up a pot of boiling water to Ranma, who dumped on his-soon-to-be head.

Girl Ranma transformed into regular Ranma before our eyes.

He took the seat across from me and we all ate in silence. Actually to be honest it was just Ranma and I, not everyone else. No, my dad, Ranma's dad and my sisters were all chatting casually.

I hoped that I wasn't getting really used to this routine.

* * *

Don't ask me how but I was walking to the market with Ranma. Kasumi begged us to go and buy some ingredients for her soup that she was making for lunch and the meat she was going to cook for dinner. Why she asked me _and _Ranma was beyond my knowledge, considering we couldn't agree on anything.

"So where are we going anyways?" Ranma asked, glancing around as he walked his usual route on the fence.

I sighed.

"Well we need to get pork, dumplings, spring rolls ... " I trailed off realizing where we were.

My eyes flashed to a large clinic where outside was a man in his twenties. I recognized him as Tofu.

Blushing, I saw that he waved me over and I grabbed Ranma's arm while we walked into the front yard, releasing it when Tofu was in sight.

"Akane." he grinned. "This is Ranma-kun then?" Tofu suggested.

Ranma chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh ... yeah."

Tofu smiled nicely.

"Your fiance Akane?" he added, giving me the thumbs up.

"Ano ... yes." I replied, not liking the idea of telling Tofu I had a fiance ...

"Did you two eat?" Tofu questioned.

"Oh no need, Tofu-sensei." I answered, smiling sweetly. "We've eaten."

"I see then." Tofu remarked.

"We have to go though." I told him, not really wanting to go.

Tofu grinned, waving and turning back to the front door of the clinic.

"Don't get hurt again!" He called as I left through the gate, dragging Ranma along with me, waving goodbye as I went.

"Oi." Ranma looked at me skeptically, getting closer to my face.

"N-Nani?" I asked folding my arms.

I didn't like his suspicious look.

"Why're so nice to him eh?" Ranma questioned.

"B-Betsuni." I remarked, knowing it was a lie.

"What?" Ranma asked as I turned my face away. But he turned to the other side. "You like him don't you?"

"No." I lied. "You're crazy."

Ranma rolled his eyes.

"You do. Dontcha think he's told old for ya?" He suggested.

"No I don't!" I cried, walking faster, going on ahead of him.

Ranma sighed.

"_You're _crazy." he grumbled, sulking.

* * *

I was picking out a pear, it looked nice and juicy, when words from behind me caught my attention. Words that I knew could only belong to a certain Amazon.

"Ni hao ma?"

My head snapped around and I saw my fiance being raped by a busty Chinese teen, a girl I clearly recognized, especially with her bike parked to the left of her. Shampoo's beautiful hair also stuck out, causing envy to flow through me. Just looking at the girl made me jealous.

"E-Eh Akane!" Ranma cried. "This ain't what it looks like!"

I frowned, averting my stare.

"Oi don't jump to conclusions!" Ranma continued, trying to shove Shampoo off of him.

My fist was clenched by my side in the middle of the market where people passed us, not noticing the oddness of the scene laid clearly before them.

"Ranma you're the worst." I mumbled. "I'm ashamed to be engaged to you!" The moment the words left my mouth I regretted them. Not because I felt bad, but because Shampoo was already staring at me with darting eyes that now were turning into flaming arrows.

"Akane you baka." Ranma grumbled.

Immediately though, Shampoo launched herself at me.

I swiftly dodged the attack, causing Shampoo to jump over my bent back, narrowly missing a pole. At first I thought that she had no skill but the Amazon quickly recovered and grabbed my long hair, yanking it backwards.

"Ow!" I cried in agony.

_Not my hair!_

"You a martial artist too?" Shampoo questioned in her broken tongue. "Shampoo eliminate you!"

I didn't like the way the sounded so I decided to retaliate by kicking her in the stomach by bringing my foot back. The move worked at first but it backfired when Shampoo kept her tight hold on my hair when she soared into a nearby stand that sold cabbages.

I was so busy worrying about getting Shampoo off of me I didn't even realize Ranma was actually helping.

"Shampoo!" Ranma yelled. "Behave!"

He yanked on Shampoo, who still held onto my hair and I went with her once more.

"Ranma!" I scolded, keeping strands of my hair tucked into my fingers to soften the pulling.

I was so pissed at him for causing me more pain that I didn't even realize that Ranma was like literally having a heart attack.

"Why me?" He moaned, banging his head on the concrete.

"Ranma help me you baka!" I demanded.

"I thought you didn't want my help!" Ranma answered in a mocking tone which made me frown.

"I never said that!" I growled.

"LET SHAMPOO GO!"

I raised an eyebrow at the new voice that rang from a distance.

Suddenly, a bunch of sharp objects, most likely knives, were hurling towards us.

"Akane heads up!" Ranma shouted.

I blinked before he picked me up, Shampoo still clinging to my hair, spreading it apart, allowing one of the knives to slice right through it.

It took me moments to process what just happened. I stood on the ground, not even realizing that Ranma had immediately put me down in fear. Finally, I got what happened when I saw my hair lying on the ground lifelessly.

My fist tightened as I turned to look at my attacker.

He had long hair and was wearing white robes that had random splotches of color. There were big glasses propped up above his forehead, not in front of his eyes.

"How dare you try to rape Shampoo!" He accused me.

"Oh no..." I heard Ranma murmur.

"I'm a GIRL YOU IDIOT!" I cried, thrusting my fist into his face bending it and sending him into the distance until he was out of sight.

My eyes were starting to mist when I turned my gaze back to my hair on the ground. All those years I spent growing it out for Tofu. There was no way he'd ever like me now ... my only feature that I had ever even liked about myself was gone ...

"Dammit!" I screamed.

"U-Um Akane?" Ranma asked nervously.

"WHAT?" I demanded, pissed at the sound of his voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Well gee thanks." Ranma grumbled. "It' not like I saved you 'cause I wanted to. I don't wanna be blamed."

"Whatever!" I shrieked. "I. DON'T. CARE!"

Out of the corner of my watery eyes I saw Ranma cringe, then saw his eyes widen when the first tear rolled down my left cheek.

"JUST GO AWAY!" That's when I took off running.

There was no particular place that I had in mind. It was just away. I didn't want to see Ranma nor Shampoo nor that guy in the robes who cut off my hair. I wanted to be alone. Actually, there was a slight tugging in my gut that begged for Tofu but I shook my head ignoring it, knowing that it would only worsen my mood.

I pushed past several people who happened to be in my path. My escape route. Tears were already flowing down my cheeks so I half expected someone to stop me but then again ... I could be mistaken for a boy ... and no one wants to comfort a crying boy.

I found myself stopping by the bridge. No one was around so I climbed down the steep hill and made my way under the bridge. I sat myself down at the edge of the water and wrapped my arms around my knees that were tucked against my chest.

Sighing, I felt behind my neck, finding the hair missing. I hoped it wasn't really short. While sitting there I was refusing to look at the water, fearing my reflection so what I still looked like remained a mystery to me. The idea bothered me but I didn't want to make matters worse by actually seeing how bad it looked.

The seconds ticked by. I didn't have a watch but watching the sun move to the west and the sky turn from blue to shades of red notified me of the time. Hunger had already come by. It came a couple hours ago, then went away and not it was back again. Food sounded good but I still hadn't moved and I didn't have any intention.

I was about to curl up on my side and try to fall asleep (which later sounded like a really stupid idea) when footsteps from on top of the bridge made my ears perk. They were the first ones in hours and they weren't as fast as the others.

Slow and hesitant ... as if searching for someone.

"Damn her." The voice muttered. "Where is she?"

My heart felt like it was being squeezed. Ranma.

_Don't find me. Don't find me._

I thought I was safe until the steps came closer and I realized they were coming down the hill. Instinctively I hid my face in my hands but it was obvious that such a stupid disguise could not fool Saotome Ranma of the Anything Goes Martial Arts.

Nope. He saw through it.

"Well no shit." He muttered under his breath, walking forward. "There ya are!"

I sniffed, turned my head away.

"What are you doin' anyways?" Ranma asked me, poking my shoulder. "Being a tomboy as always then?"

"Shut up!" I hissed, the overused nickname scratching my patience.

Ranma chuckled.

"What are you so mad about anyways?" he inquired.

"What do you think?" I challenged.

"This?" He guessed, holding up the strands of my hair in between his fingers.

"You ..." I mumbled. He kept them.

_But why?_

I grabbed them from his hand and chucked them into the water, finally getting a glimpse at my hair in the reflection that bounced back at me. My eyes widened and I gasped. It was so much shorter, almost similar to a boys. It was obviously a girls but so much shorter than my previous style it made my eyes water.

"No ..." I murmured.

"Hm?" Ranma asked, watching my hair flow down the stream.

"It's terrible." I said, hiding my face in my hands, water soaking my fingers.

Ranma jumped up, flustered.

"O-Oi! Don't cry or anything!" He announced.

I sniffled, shaking my head.

"No you're right."

"I am?" He asked, blinking.

I nodded.

"Come on let's go home. I'm hungry." I told him.

Ranma nodded, still taken by surprise by my sudden change of attitude.

"Kasumi can even out the cut." I said.

Ranma just nodded again, still speechless.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go eat." Ranma sighed smirking. "Besides it's much better than hanging out with a sobbing tomboy."

He didn't miss his punishment ... my foot in his gut.

**A/N: Bahahah. I love ending chapters like this. Well originally I was going to fit most of the "hair drama" in one chapter but I hadn't been writing all week. Gahaha. So yeah. I had a sleepover with one of my besties yesterday and we stayed up until two making music videos of our guy friends, who we had footage of because of a school project... oh gawd it turned out pretty sexyy! Anyways! Like I said the situations are gonna be different. So please review loves!**


	5. The Mad Hatter & Alice

**A/N: Hoho don't be mad my reviewers!**

_. l i g h t s ._

_SunshineGirl09_

_Characters do not belong to me._

Chapter 5: The Mad Hatter & Alice

"Oh my gosh!" Kasumi gasped, feeling the shortness of my hair. "What happened?" She asked me.

I coughed a few times, glancing at Ranma.

"I felt like I needed a change." I remarked to my older sister who blinked in confusion. Of course I wasn't going to tell her what really happened...

She squeezed the uneven tufts of my hair, turning them over.

"Could you even make it all one length?" I questioned.

Kasumi smiled sweetly.

"Of course, Akane-chan!" She responded, walking into the kitchen and opening the drawer for the scissors.

I sat down on the chair by the table while Ranma leaned in the doorway, pretending to not watch as intently as he had been.

Kasumi looked down at my hair and measure the bottoms with her fingers. She then began to snip my hair off. The sounds of the scissors opening and closing was agonizing for me, knowing that my hair was getting even shorter. It had to though, in order to even out correctly.

She continued until my hair was perfect. Kasumi set the scissors down on the table and examined her work, cocking her head to the side, motioning Ranma to come and see my new 'do.

Ranma slithered over. He widened his eyes and cleared his throat.

"W-Well." The boy stuttered. "It's better than before."

I felt my heart pulse faster. Was I just complimented? Did _Ranma _give me a compliment? It was too hard to believe!

Between the two of us there was an awkward silence that had been broken by Kasumi.

"Ne, Ranma, Akane-chan..." She said.

We looked up from our stare at her.

"What are you guys dressing up as?"

I slapped my head. The Halloween party next week ... I had completely forgotten.

"Alice," I chuckled.

"Oh yes." Kasumi smiled.

"Alice who?" Ranma asked stubbornly. "Sounds American..."

"English," I corrected, sticking out my tongue at him. "Alice from Alice In Wonderland!"

Ranma sighed.

"Well I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF IT!" He cried, annoyed.

I scoffed, turning away from him, feeling the shortness of my hair once more before standing.

"Well I would hurry and get a costume before you run out of time." I advised.

With that I left him.

* * *

I'd never before dreamed about love. Except tonight.

My eyes fluttered open, recalling the nightmarish dream that had enchanted my thoughts, captivating me. It was almost like Alice in Wonderland. Something about my previous conversation must've triggered the memory and caused the strange dream.

My heart pumped faster than normal and I found myself gasping. It wasn't bad though, it was exhilaration and for some reason, I thought of Ranma.

I hadn't exactly remembered what happened in the dream. I didn't remember who the people in it were. Their faces were blurred. But I had the memory of jumping on mushrooms, and dancing in the rain except...the rain was multicolored and more beautiful than any rain that I'd ever seen.

I shook my head, ignoring what feeling that had been filtered through my chest.

In the bed I stayed silent, my mind working ferociously...it was hard to fall back asleep for the fear that I would not be able to dream the wonderful concoction I had come up with hours ago in my sleep ... and that I would forget it.

It wasn't in my dreams again.

* * *

At school there was so much excitement about the Halloween party, people could hardly focus on their work which succeeded in pissing off the teachers who desperately tried to get the students' attention countless of times and failed at most.

I sighed, knowing it was pointless. They were all too excited, especially when it came to finding out all the different costumes that everyone was going to be wearing.

"What's your costume, Akane-channnn?" A boy with pale skin asked me.

He was viciously poking a doll in the stomach while simultaneously Ranma was squawking in pain, clutching his ribcage. I shrugged not noticing anything.

"What's your name again?" I asked, trying to be polite.

The poor boy fainted, lying on the ground in depression.

"G-Gosunkugi..." he mumbled from down below.

I shrugged again. trying not feel as heartless.

Everyone was also excited about my hair length. Multiple boys claimed how cute it was, earning glares from the other females present.

I just laughed it off. For some reason I didn't accept it as cute unless I heard it from Ranma's mouth, which made no sense considering he was an idiot.

* * *

"What do I _do_?" Ranma galloped around the house like a maniac in search of a costume.

"Ranma." I stiff-armed him in the neck and he went crashing into the floor. "You're living in a house with all girl teens. Do you _think _there are going to be _guy _Halloween costumes?"

Ranma rubbed his neck from the ground.

"I don't know." he grumbled. "I'm desperate..."

I rolled my eyes.

"My God just go to the store and _buy _one." I reasoned.

"I ain't got _money_!" Ranma argued.

"I'll pay." I fought back, grabbing his arm and yanking him up.

I started to walk forward and motioned for the stunned boy to follow. Such a thing called being nice amazed him. It was like he had never been kindly treated before. Then again, I was pissed at him for knocking over several things while he was running around the house and was angrily telling him to come with me...

Ranma and I had walked quietly to the store which was about fifteen minutes. He knew I was fuming about something so he didn't say anything.

I was finally calm though by the time we got to _Spirit_, the Halloween specialty store.

Ranma walked through the aisles skeptically, searching for a costume that appealed to his liking. He had picked up a skeleton one that was too bloody for me so I voted nay. The next one was a zombie. All I had to do was frown before Ranma put it back. Don't call me mean. If it were any other person, I wouldn't have cared less. However considering this was Ranma I had a premonition that that skeleton would be lying next to me on my pillow when I woke up the next morning.

"I give up..." Ranma moaned.

So I ignored him and searched for a costume he could wear, despite his annoying protests.

I ran my fingers across the clothing on the rack until my fingers traced something velvety. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the outfit.

The Mad Hatter.

It was a deep red velvet blazer, with a checkered under shirt, huge boy, extremely cool pants and a large top hat.

"C-Cool!" I exclaimed.

Ranma sighed walking over, blinking a few times. Then he saw it.

"No...absolutely no!" he protested.

"Oh yes!" I cried, grabbing his wrist and flinging him in the dressing room. "Try it on!"

I waited outside, tapping my foot impatiently while Ranma dressed extremely slowly.

But when he stepped out I realized ... that this little trip to the Halloween store was _definitely _worth it.

* * *

If I had thought that it was busy the other day ... I didn't know what was in store. Everyone at school squirmed in their seats, unable to contain their excitement.

I sighed, knowing that Sensei would not be able to control all of them.

Ranma though, was nervous.

"What is it?" I finally asked, half annoyed, half curious.

"My coooooostume!" He cried, earning him a bonk on the head from Sensei.

I blinked.

"What about it?"

"What about it?" Ranma repeated. "It's too much! What if people call me a try-hard?"

I sweat dropped, crossing my arms, leaning on the desk.

"Oi...what's so bad about trying?" I questioned. "Not 'cool' for you? Not nonchalant?"

Ranma shook his head.

"No...no it isn't!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're being ridiculous." I accused calmly, sitting down and pulling out a book to try to help block out his desperate cries of 'try-hard!'

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Sensei squawked.

We all blinked, staring at her in wonder. We'd never seen her cry out that loud before. She was definitely mad.

"I cannot _teach _the lesson unless everyone shuts up!" She explained, heaving in breaths between words.

"Okay..." One of the boys from the back said, sitting down.

Everyone else, surprisingly took their seats without hesitation or being told. Interesting.

I won't lie. The lesson was extremely boring, especially with Sensei twitching at every sound that went off in the room...poor Tsuyoshi when his phone rang. I could've sworn Sensei had given him at least twenty buckets of water to hold outside.

The last minutes of class was just the teacher staring at us. We desperately wanted to watch the clock but feared if we broke our gazes she would snap. Finally when the second hand clicked to make three 'o clock exactly, the bell rang throughout the classroom.

I stood up abruptly along with everyone else, ready to escape the classroom.

Sensei collapsed on her desk, snoring.

I felt bad for her.

"No..." Ranma moaned, the only other person besides Sensei sitting down.

Everyone else had flooded out of the classroom.

"What?" I demanded, fully annoyed.

"My costume..." Ranma murmured.

I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

Ranma didn't even look up. Bad mistake.

The desk I chucked at him connected with the back of his head.

"Gah! _Akane_!" Ranma cried in pain, lurching up and grabbing my shoulder. "Whatcha do that for?"

"You weren't listening to me." I explained smoothly.

"Yes I was!" Ranma protested.

I coughed.

"Not your full and undivided attention." I remarked coolly.

"Well you have it now!" Ranma barked, shaking my shoulder, pissed.

"Don't worry about your costume." I calmly replied.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Ranma demanded.

I pried his fingers from my shoulder.

"Figure it out or don't ask again."

I left him to freak out in the classroom.

* * *

The girls locker room, directly across from the boys, was filled with teens changing.

All my girlfriends were getting dressed in their cute or scary dresses and outfits.

I made my to my locker, weaving in and out of the other students. When I reached it I bent down and started to spin the lock. I popped the door open and pulled out my extremely awesome costume. Alice.

It was a short sky blue dress with black and white striped thigh highs that had a red heart on each kneecap. The sleeves on the dress were short and ruffled. On the apron was four symbols. A heart. A diamond. A clover. And a spade.

Behind the dress and socks was my blond wig and my shiny black shoes.

Knowing that time was scarce, I started to pull the top of my dress over my head when I heard a click.

No. I had been mistaken. It was a ... shutter. Camera shutter.

Whipping around, clearly in a bra I faced a toddler with ... white hair? He had wrinkled skin and a mustache. There was no way he was a kid.

"Old man!" I cried. "Lecher!"

His arms were around my waist before I could slap him.

"Sweet, sweet deary." He cooed. "Old man hurts..."

I screeched ... really loudly.

"Akane!" Ranma's voice rang throughout the locker room.

He skidded to a stop and gasped.

"What's wr-" the boy stopped, a blush replacing his words.

I was still in my bra. So were a ton of girls around me. Inside I appreciated the effort but on the outside ...

With only one arm, I ripped the old perv from my waist and drew back my hand and pitched a fastball, the old man being the baseball, right into Ranma.

They were both beaten out of the locker room and smashed into a wall, most likely unconscious.

* * *

In the gym, everyone was dressed thank God, we were setting up for the party. Lights had to be placed, the DJ booth had to get put together, punch needed to be made and a group of kids went to get candy from a store close by to the school.

Ranma and a couple of other boys heaved in large speakers. They set them next to the DJ booth, panting.

I walked over to Ranma.

He wasn't wearing his costume.

"Oi." I grumbled. "Where is it?"

Ranma gulped.

"Locker room."

"Go put it on!" I ordered, shoving his shoulder towards the boys dressing room.

While he was gone, I went on a search for the perverted man who had raided the girls dressing room earlier but gave up after twenty minutes, realizing he was out of sight.

* * *

The light's in the gym were shut off and strobe lights, colorful lights, and disco beams replaced them. There were numerous tables that had bowls of candy and punch. On the walls were fake spider webs and Dracula posters. Skeleton bones hung from the ceiling while spooky music blared through the large speakers.

And there was no sign of Ranma.

"Who are you looking for?"

I jumped, turning around and facing the creeper Gosunkugi.

"Eeek!" I screamed, jumping backwards. "G-Gosunkugi!"

"Who are you looking for?' The boy repeated timidly, a doll fidgeting between his fingers.

"Ranma." I grumbled, staring around the room, distracted.

Gosunkugi gasped like he was choking.

"That's what I th-thought." he answered, squeezing the dolls throat.

I raised an eyebrow, thinking it was odd for Gosunkugi to have a doll with a red shirt and a black ponytail that looked somewhat familiar...

"This might solve it." Gosunkugi muttered to himself.

He pulled out a needle from his pocket ... I just cringed when he stabbed the doll's rear end with it.

Just then, Ranma suddenly burst through the door, holding his butt, yelping.

And he was in the costume.

"Ranma!" I cried, practically skipping over. "You wore it."

"Hell yeah I did." Ranma answered, straightening the blazer. "It's uncomfortable..."

I pulled his reluctant body toward our friends, eager for them to see the amazing outfit that I had picked out for him.

"Nice," Miyako commented.

She was wearing a Little Red Riding Hood costume that was overly short just like all of the other skirts that the girls here wore.

"Mmm." Sari agreed.

She was a zombie ... correction: a sexy zombie because I was sure that normal zombies did not wear four inch high heeled boots, short rags and a braided wig with spider webs embedded in it.

Ranma stood there awkwardly. He wasn't used to girls I guessed.

Suddenly I heard someone call my name.

"Akane!" It was Kuno :(

"What?" I called annoyed.

Kuno came along with Nabiki. He grabbed my arm.

"What are ya doing?" Ranma asked nonchalantly, following us.

"Where are you dragging me off to?" I grumbled.

"The stage." Nabiki replied.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because, A: Kuno wants you to sing and B: I'm getting paid for it." Nabiki explained.

"What am I _doing_?" I questioned, getting more annoyed.

"Karaoke."

_Shit,_

Ranma just stood by and allowed me to get dragged away. That bastard.

On the stage it was hard to see because of the flashing lights so I hardly saw Nabiki give me the mic. Behind me, lyrics were getting projected behind me.

Then the music started.

The moment the song began I knew what it was. Remedy by Little Boots. I didn't need to look at the lyrics.

I wasn't nervous about singing. I was pretty good. It was just Ranma watching. I didn't know where he was but the weight of knowing...

I gripped the mic and sang.

_I can see you stalking like a predator,_  
_I've been here before._  
_Temptation calls like Adam to the apple,_  
_But I will not be caught._  
_Cause I can read those velvet eyes,_  
_And all I see is lies._

This was when I first noticed that everyone in the gym had stopped. They were _all _watching me.

_No more poison killing my emotion,_  
_I will not be frozen_  
_Dancing is my remedy remedy oh._  
_Stop stop praying cause I'm not not playing,_  
_I'm not frozen._  
_Dancing is my remedy remedy oh._

Kuno was dancing. It was disturbing. I tried not to notice.

_Move while you're watching me_  
_Dance with the enemy_  
_Ive got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh_  
_Move while you're watching me_  
_Dance with the enemy_  
_Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh_

I hadn't even realized that I was smiling. My hands moved to convey my words and before I knew it, I was enjoying myself.

_Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope_  
_All I've got's the floor._  
_Yeah you can try but I've found the antidote,_  
_Music is the cure._  
_So you can try to paralyze._  
_But I know best this time_

It was true. I did know best. Everyone was dancing now. Not just Kuno but it was like I was a star. It didn't really make sense though. This song was in English and we were taking English class but no one was fluent. I just knew the song yet everyone was enjoying their selves.

_No more poison killing my emotion,_  
_I will not be frozen_  
_Dancing is my remedy remedy oh._  
_Stop stop praying cause im not not playing,_  
_I'm not frozen._  
_Dancing is my remedy remedy oh._

_Move while you're watching me_  
_Dance with the enemy_  
_Ive got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh_  
_Move while you're watching me_  
_Dance with the enemy_  
_Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh_

Now _I _was dancing. I was into it.

_da da da da da da da da da da da_  
_da da da da da da da da da da_

_And when the music fades away_  
_I know I'll be ok_  
_Contagious rhythms in my brain_  
_Let it play_

I sucked in a breath. For some reason, I had been searching for Ranma around the room...

_No more poison killing my emotion,_  
_I will not be frozen_  
_Dancing is my remedy remedy oh._  
_Stop stop praying cause I'm not not playing,_  
_I'm not frozen_

I found Nabiki...found Miyako and Sari...

_Move while you're watching me_  
_Dance with the enemy_  
_Ive got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh_  
_Move while you're watching me_  
_Dance with the enemy_  
_Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh_

I found Ranma. The song was over and I took a bow ... out of the corner of my eye seeing Ranma ... his eyes were wide.

He was impressed.

**A/N: Okay. I'll admit that was a _really _suckish chapter. Lolz. Yes but some serious shiz happened guys! Jk. Not that serious. This was a mini Halloween special I had originally started it before Halloween but didn't finish it until today because I stopped writing it in between days lol. So how was your Halloween? I want to know. Mine was okay. I went with my friends Livy, Micaela, Mitch and Josh. Haha half the time Mitch and Josh ditched us for candy because apparently we were walking to slow...then Micaela hit Mitch with her candy bag and it was _hilarious_. Haha and I like Mitch and he knooooows. XD I love sharing stories :) So yes this chapter was prettty crappy but still review it anyways and tell me about your Halloween if you celebrate it. **

**Cha~! **

**_Do they celebrate Halloween in Japan?_  
**


	6. Lost Ryoga

**A/N: Wow. I miss my summer update-every-day thing I used to have going on.  
**

_. l i g h t s ._

_SunshineGirl09_

_Characters do not belong to me._

Chapter 6: Lost Ryoga

"It wasn't that good." Ranma muttered after I had finished talking to the crowd of bubbly kids.

We walked home except this time Ranma was walking solemnly on the fence.

"Oi." I grumbled. "What are you talking about?"

Ranma shrugged.

"Don't know why people got all excited when such an ugly tomboy is singing on stage." he cruelly replied.

I rolled my eyes, used to his mean remarks.

"Come on, Ranma. Get real." I answered sighing. "You know that wasn't what you were thinking!"

Ranma stuck out his tongue.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Macho." he retorted.

I frowned, adjusting my dress as we walked.

"Don't be so mean. I'm not gonna want to ever talk to you."

"Who said I wanted you to?" Ranma demanded.

I only shook my head. He was just jealous that I got all the attention and he got _zero_.

That was how our night ended. How depressing.

* * *

It had been hours until I had finally fallen asleep the night before, which made me unhappy the next day ... considering the moment I woke up, 6 AM on a Saturday, I stared directly at a nose. It was black and sniffed me curiously.

I blinked a few times and then shrieked, yanking my covers up and hiding my face so only my eyes peeked out.

It took me a couple of minutes to get out of my groggy state and realize that the small, jet black animal in front of me was a pig. He had a leopard-like patterned collar.

"C...CUTE!" I cried, scooping up the piggy into my arms.

Before I had time to scratch it's head, the door to my room opened.

A sleepy Ranma stood in the frame, rubbing his eyes.

"What're you screamin' about?" He asked as if he hadn't slept in ages.

"Look Ranma!" I exclaimed, holding up the pig.

Ranma blinked.

"It's a pig." He grumbled.

"Yes!" I squealed. "Look at how cute it is!"

"It's a pig."

"But isn't cute?" I demanded.

"Nope." Ranma yawned, grabbing the door. "Just like you."

He slammed the door shut, knowing what was coming to him.

I held the pig to my chest and wildly ran out the door after the boy who was about to be dead.

"Ranma!" I scolded.

"Akane?" I heard my father call.

Quickly I thrust the pig into the bathroom, hoping it had a soft landing, then slammed the door shut hearing a splash of water.

_Good. He landed in the water._

Ranma ran into the bathroom, disappearing as my father walked up.

"Ranma!" I banged on the door angrily and Soun gave me a strange look.

"Intruding on Ranma while he's in the bath." He pondered. "A little fast but it's-"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" I cried.

But soon after I had yelled loud enough for the world to hear, I heard Ranma shriek.

"What is it?" I grumbled by the door.

"Jusenkyo!" He screamed.

"Jusen-" I mumbled.

"Don't ... !" Ranma yelped, followed by a bunch of banging noises.

"Is he talking to himself?" Nabiki yawned while she walked out of her room.

I sighed, crossing my arms.

"I honestly don't even-"

The bathroom door swung open and Ranma came bounding out with another boy he had in a choke hold.

I raised an eyebrow.

The other teen was wearing a yellow shirt and a familiar leopard patterned headband.

"That kind of looks like-"

"GET BACK HERE!" Apparently the yellow boy was trying to attack Ranma.

I rolled my eyes, walking away, knowing that the boy in the headband was about to have his ass kicked.

"SAOTOME RANMA!" He cried. "GET BACK HERE!"

"GOD I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU!"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER?"

"I'M SORRY! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THERE ARE A LOT OF PEOPLE WITH GRUDGES AGAINST ME!"

"WELL THEY SHOULD!"

"WHAT DID I EVEN DO?

"YOU LEFT ME! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT!"

I strolled back into the second floor, destroyed, hallway, heaving in a sigh.

"Ranma what did you do?" I questioned.

The boy in yellow dropped an umbrella that he was hold and came over to me.

"Girl you should not worry. Please do not get invo-"

I sent a punch into his jaw.

It sent him flying through the ceiling.

"Thanks Akane ..." Ranma looked to the sky. "But I could could've done it myself."

I, still mad at him, hmphed.

It was only a matter of minutes before the boy came falling back down.

"I WANT TO FIGHT NOW!" He screamed.

Ranma sighed.

"At least tell me your name." he grumbled.

"Ryoga. Ryoga Hibiki." The boy stated, folding his arms angrily. "Now can we fight?"

Ranma sighed.

"Fine let's do this."

I just walked away, annoyed. Besides, I had to go to school anyways. Watching this was not in my best interest.

* * *

I hadn't anticipated that Ryoga would _follow _Ranma in school. He was stalking him everywhere, not leaving him alone until he was victorious.

"Akane who is that?" One of my friends asked.

"That would be Ryoga." I moaned.

"Ranma and Ryoga are fighting over you?" She continued.

"Oh God." I mumbled. "That would be awful now wouldn't it?"

"Just saying."

I rolled my eyes and set my books down on the grass in the school yard while I walked up to the fighting Ranma and Ryoga.

"You guys gonna stop?" I asked.

Ranma and Ryoga froze in their places, fists raised at each other.

"No." They said in unison.

I sweat dropped.

"Well they can agree on one thing." I sighed.

The two boys blinked.

"Um, can we continue?"

My fists both shook.

"NO!" I cried.

Ranma gulped, seeing that my look on my face was _the _look.

"R-run..." it was more directed to Ryoga but it was too late.

This time I was sure Ryoga flew three miles with just my fist.

"Is he going to come back?" I asked Ranma, an eyebrow raised.

Ranma squinted.

"He'll turn up in a month or two. For now, he's lost."

**A/N: ^ o ^ That was bad. I'm terrible. I totally lost inspiration. So, in order to save this story from disaster, I'm going to make it a short one. Short and sweet. It will have a resolution because you can see how bad I start to write when I lose inspiration. Actually right now I'm writing a novel and am a little busy. Don't worry though I won't just not update this story before it's finished. I'll find a good way to smoothly stop it. Thanks for understanding guys :) **


	7. The Light

**A/N I wrote this chapter a while ago but never put it up...sorry. Right now I'm trying to put more chapters up for my other story and my laptop just broke -_-**

_. l i g h t s ._

_SunshineGirl09_

_Characters do not belong to me._

Chapter 7: The Light

If there's one thing that I, Tendo Akane, cannot do at all is swim. I can't swim. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything. The thought of swimming terrifies me. But I am ashamed of telling Ranma. Why? I've no idea. So you can only imagine how scared I am when my dad announces we're going to the beach for the weekend.

"Whoohoo!" Ranma is just jumping for joy isn't he?

While he had the time of his life cheering and bounding around the house, I sat in my room fretting over everything. I can't swim. I can't swim. Can't. Swim. Can't ... can't. I didn't know why I was getting so worked up over Ranma. Damn him.

The other problem was a swimsuit. He was bound to make fun of my body, commenting about how bulky it is or misproportional. And I really tried to not let his insults ... insult me but it was so hard. It was so hard to just not care about his daily meanness.

"AKANE!"

I bolted straight up. Great the devil himself.

"You gonna get outta your room?"

Ranma was banging on the door.

"Maybe I wanna stay in here!" I cried, throwing the nearest thing to me at the door, which happened to be the phone ... which was plugged in the wall. The cord brought my night stand crashing down, nearly crushing me.

"Dammit!"

Ranma banged again.

"Alright?"

"No..." I moaned, being overly dramatic.

Finally the door burst open and Ranma loudly complained, "I'm bored!"

Clutching my left knee, I kicked the door back closed.

"Well _I _don't care!"

That was the end of our conversation...my last moment to actually tell him I didn't want to swim.

* * *

The car ride was dreadful. Ranma was singing some out of tune song while I attempted to read a book. But with his loud voice, getting anything done that required the smallest amount of peace and quiet was impossible.

"Would you stop?" I finally asked.

"If you give me something to do." He bargained.

I shoved my book in his face.

"Try reading for a change." I suggested.

Ranma didn't like my offer. He seemed ready to turn it down.

"It looks boring." He mumbled, hardly taking a glance at the cover.

"Come off it." I grumbled. "Just read the first page."

Ranma sighed, turning to the first page.

"_The girl didn't like the way he stared at her. There was that moment when..._" Ranma trailed off. "This is boring." he complained once more.

"Well it's better than your god awful singing." I informed him.

"Thanks, Miss Macho." Ranma replied. "You're getting an extra splash for that."

I hope not.

* * *

God it was so pretty...the beach. Too bad I wouldn't be in the water at all. I had finally found a swimsuit, one of Nabiki's, that I really enjoyed and I couldn't even get it wet. I was contemplating about wading in the shallow end of the ocean but that would definitely lead to Ranma pushing me in.

I think not.

"Hey Jumbo Chick!" Ranma called as I was applying sunblock. "Come and let me kick your ass at water polo."

I just repeated my thoughts.

"I think not."

And Ranma sneered returning to the water.

"You gonna tell him?" Nabiki questioned.

"Of course not." I replied. "Just another thing he'll make fun of-"

"Darling did I hear you-"

"KUNO WHY ARE YOU HE-?" It wasn't Kuno. But he was a super handsome.

"Who are you?" I tried not to be rude.

I set the sunblock down, stretched my legs and examined the teen in front of me. He looked about my age. But I had no idea who he was or why he was talking to me.

"The name's Hatsu..." He informed me, doing a formal bow. "How do you do?"

I couldn't help but blush. He was being such a gentlemen.

"Um... fine thank you. What were you just saying?" I wondered.

"Ah," He smiled and took my hand, I tried to ignore Ranma's heated glare only twenty feet away. "Because you can't swim, how would you like to go on a date with me?"

My mouth dropped. This hot guy just asked me on a date.

Say something. Say something! Not stupid!

"Uh ... if you don't mind?" Damn it came out as a question.

"Not at all..." Hatsu explained. "Not when it's with a pretty girl like you."

Behind me I heard Nabiki make a ca-ching sound and say, "Score!"

I decided to ignore her.

Hatsu took my hand and lead me down the beach for a walk.

"Where do you think _your _going?" Ranma demanded as we passed him.

"Date." I said with a wink.

And my hottie and I continued to walk.

* * *

Just as it was getting late and the sunset was coming, Hatsu took my hand again. We were sitting romantically on the dock and I felt like the world was spinning. I was used to guys at school being all over me but none of them were as much of a gentlemen as Hatsu, nor as handsome.

"Akane..." He said. "I like you."

I was too embarrassed and flustered to say anything so I just looked into his eyes. Finally I managed a nod.

But before I knew it, my cheeks flamed and he was kissing me. I thought it would've been the perfect first 'official' kiss considering I hated boys. But there was something that was off. And Hatsu proved that when I felt his hands go up my shirt.

"Get off me!" I didn't realize how harsh it sounded until I pushed him away but I didn't care.

That was the lowest trick ever. Pretending to be halfway decent then ruining it all in one moment. What a dick.

"What the hell?" Was his intelligent answer.

"What do you think?" I asked. "You're disgusting!"

Hatsu sneered.

"I'm just being a true guy. Calm down."

"No." I refused. "You're a dick face."

"Bitch."

He looked at me while I placed my hands on my hips and then did the worse.

Hatsu pushed me off the dock ... right into the water.

I remember the screaming and flailing but not much in between.

"HELP!"

Hatsu didn't seem to notice.

"PLEASE!"

After about a minute of constant going under I thought I was going to die. But I felt someone's bare chest against my back. I thought it would've been Hatsu but there was no way that he would've saved me after I called him a dick face.

I was shocked to realize, it was Ranma who was dragging me to shore. Through my blurred vision, I made out his ponytail and knew who it was.

He dropped me on the sand, panting, lying next to me.

"What was that all about?" He demanded. "You tryin' to die?"

I coughed up some not-tasty water.

"Can't-" Cough "swim!"

Ranma glanced over at me.

"You should've told your _boyfriend _that before he pushed you in!" Ranma said harshly.

"He-" Cough cough "Already knew!"

I was hacking like a goddamn old person but I didn't even realize running my darted off. Where the hell was he going?

Through my bad sight I saw him run up on the dock and grab Hatsu's shoulder. Then Ranma punched him in the face.

"You don't push a girl who can't swim into the ocean you dick!" Ranma cried, his fist connecting with Hatsu's jaw, sending him straight into the ocean. I was astonished.

Did Ranma just do that for me.

Before I could say anything Ranma returned and cut me off.

"That wasn't you know ..." Was he blushing? "All for you ... I just ... don't like guys like that."

Liar. I found a smile creep up on my face.

And finally, hope came into my heart. Just looking at what he did for me ... a light turned on in my head. Maybe trusting boys wasn't such a bad thing after all. Maybe there were some trustworthy ones. Because I realized something at the moment. The jackass Saotome Ranma didn't just turn on the light in my head for love, he was the light that guided me home.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: I AM SORRY FOR A CHEESY ENDING! But I love the song Fix You by Coldplay and it goes "Lights ... will ... guide you home..." Yadda. Every time I watch Ranma 1/2 I always think about Ranma being Akane's light and yea..cheesy romance. =D Gotta love it. I'm sorry this story is short and kinda sucked. I just wanted to try out some Ranma. Thanks to anyone who enjoyed reading it an patiently waited for me to come out with the last chapter because I finally have the ending I wanted.**

Bye :]


End file.
